


Working out a deal

by S_Horne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Steve whined – honest-to-God whined – and Tony felt the noise in the stirring of his cock. “Daddy, come on! I did my chores and everything. You promised me.”Tony manfully resisted the urge to groan and fall to the floor with sheer arousal at the perfect tone of his partner’s voice. He swallowed and levelled Steve with a look. “I may have said you could go, but I definitely don’t remember making any sort of promise about it.”Steve’s bottom lip jutted out dramatically as he looked at Tony through wide eyes. “Daddy, please. I really want to go. We were gonna get ice cream and I’ve been looking forward to it all day.”“Hm,” Tony began. “Well maybe we can come to some sort of agreement on this.”





	Working out a deal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote porn. Basically just blowjob porn with very minimal plot. 
> 
> Thank you to members of the Put on the Suit discord server for glancing their eyes over this <3

“Okay, I’m heading out.”

Tony turned his head over his shoulder and raised a quizzical eyebrow at Steve. “What? Where are you going?”

Steve’s face dropped into a childish pout and he slumped where he stood. “Don’t tell me you forgot,” he started, “you told me I could go to the mall with my friends today.”

Tony’s eyebrow lifted even higher in confusion at his partner’s words, but before he could open his mouth to question it Steve stomped his foot on the floor and continued talking, his tone becoming a little angry. “Daddy, I asked you _last week_. You said I could go to the mall today.”

As soon as those words had left Steve’s mouth, Tony felt all of his blood rush south and his dick twitched violently in his pants as it chubbed up immediately. They’d talked about it, but _God._ Tony hadn’t actually expected for Steve to go ahead with it and certainly not as perfectly as Steve was already playing it. Tony took a deep breath and turned back to the counter, quickly pushing the groceries to the back of the surface before he spun back around and leant against it, folding his arms across his chest.

“Did I?” Tony asked slowly, playing along as he quickly mapped out a scene in his head for how he was going to play this. “I’m not so sure that I did.”

Steve whined – honest-to-God _whined_ – and Tony felt the noise in the stirring of his cock. “Daddy, come on! I did my chores and everything. You promised me.”

Tony manfully resisted the urge to groan and fall to the floor with sheer arousal at the perfect tone of his partner’s voice. He swallowed and levelled Steve with a look. “I may have said you could go, but I definitely don’t remember making any sort of promise about it.”

Steve’s bottom lip jutted out dramatically as he looked at Tony through wide eyes. “Daddy, please. I really want to go. We were gonna get ice cream and I’ve been looking forward to it all day.”

“Hm,” Tony began. “Well maybe we can come to some sort of agreement on this.”

“Can we talk about it later, Daddy?” Steve asked, hip sticking out and knee bent as he jiggled impatiently. “I’m gonna be late if I wait any longer.”

“But you promised to help me out today,” Tony started again, biting down on the excited smile that wanted to break free and fixing Steve with a stern glare. “In exchange for me helping you with your homework, you said you were going to help me.”

Steve groaned and bounced a little on his heels. “I’ll help you later, Daddy, I swear I will. But I really gotta go!”

“Sorry,” Tony said as he uncrossed his arms and reached out for Steve, settling his hands on Steve’s waist, “but I need your help right now.”

Steve whined again, the high-pitched noise absolutely perfectly placed and going straight to Tony’s groin. “Please.” Steve dragged out the vowels of the word and Tony tried so hard not to cave, because _damn_ he was realistic. Steve had totally missed his calling; he definitely should have been an actor.

Tony regained control and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Now, that’s not very becoming, is it?” He tightened his grip on Steve and pulled him in a little closer, the gap between them still just enough to drive him crazy as he could feel the heat radiating from Steve’s body. “Help me out, _then_ you can go, baby.”

Steve opened his mouth once more but Tony shook his head. “No more protests,” he said firmly, “you can go when I say you can go. It’s going to be even longer unless you stop fighting and do as I ask you to.”

“Aw, Daddy.” Steve’s shoulders dropped and he lifted his hands to cup Tony’s biceps with a defeated sigh. “Okay. What do I have to do?”

Tony finally let a small smile spread across his face and his eyes flashed playfully. He pushed his hips forward and pressed his groin against Steve’s. “I’ve got an idea or two.”

Steve grinned and leant in for a kiss, purposely bending his knees so that he was shorter than Tony and letting Tony move him wherever he wanted. One of Tony’s hands slid up to cup the back of Steve’s neck as the kiss deepened almost immediately, becoming filthy and open-mouthed as both of them groaned. Steve rocked forward and Tony’s heart pounded when he felt Steve’s erection press against his, Steve’s jeans against his suit trousers. When they broke apart Tony traced his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip, his eyes flicking open just in time to see Steve’s roll back into his head.

“Go on then, baby,” Tony said, his voice already husky and his eyes dark and blown wide, “you know what I want.”

Steve gave a slight roll of his eyes even as he lowered himself to his knees. “Can you make it quick?”

Tony arched a perfect eyebrow and stared at Steve until he lowered his gaze and bit his lip submissively. “Sorry,” he muttered quietly before he perked back up and caught Tony’s gaze. “You don’t have to be quick, but if I do it real good, Daddy, then can I go?”

Tony gave a wolfish grin and stroked a hand over Steve’s hair. “Let’s just wait and see.”

Returning the grin, Steve dropped his eyes to Tony’s waist, his hands linking into Tony’s belt loops and pulling Tony closer towards him. He leant in and pressed his face against Tony’s groin as he sniffed deeply. After a moment he lifted his eyes to Tony’s and let his tongue sneak out of his mouth, licking a long stripe up against the material of Tony’s suit trousers. Tony’s hand tightened in Steve’s hair and pushed him down again, Steve smiling as he felt Tony’s cock twitch against his face. They both watched as Tony’s suit trousers darkened ever so slightly and Steve dived back in, bringing up a little more spit to soak the material in front of him.

Tony moaned as Steve squeezed his ass just a little before he brought his hands round to Tony’s front and tugged lightly at his belt buckle. Letting out a little moan, Tony thrust his hips forward and grinned when Steve looked up at him reproachfully.

“Help me out, baby,” Tony all but purred and bent down to press a sloppy kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, his tongue flicking out just a little to catch Steve’s lip before he pulled away.

Steve nodded obediently and his hands began to work at Tony’s belt buckle again, opening it swiftly and pulling down Tony’s zip to reveal a pair of tight blue boxers with a deliciously dark patch blooming at their centre. Steve couldn’t stop himself from surging forward and opening his lips to wrap them around Tony’s shaft, the outline of his hard cock highlighted by the tightness of his underwear. Both of them moaned when Steve sucked hard at the material, his tongue darting out just enough to catch his first taste of his partner.

“Mm, Daddy,” Steve moaned as his hands slipped into Tony’s boxers, unable to hold himself back any more. Tony lifted himself up slightly to help Steve as he tugged a little desperately on Tony’s suit trousers, trying to push them down and around Tony’s knees so that he could get to his prize. “Daddy, I want it.”

“Tell me, baby,” Tony murmured as Steve finally got rid of his underwear, tugging it down past his ass. Tony shivered as the cool air blew against his sensitive skin, but trembled happily when Steve ran his hands over the revealed skin reverently. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” Steve replied and leant forward again, pressing his cheek against Tony’s erect cock and nosing at his balls. “I want to make you feel good, Daddy, make you happy.”

Tony moaned as Steve’s tongue darted out and brushed lightly at the thick vein on the underside of his dick. “You do,” he promised, clutching at Steve’s head when Steve blew cold air where he had just wet, “you always make me happy.”

“I can do more,” Steve supported his words with a long lick up Tony’s erection, lips puckering into a kiss when he reached the top. “Gonna make you so happy.”

With that, Steve took Tony into his mouth and didn’t stop until he had swallowed his partner’s entire dick, his nose almost touching Tony’s stomach as his throat pulsed with the effort. Tony doubled over in shock, breath punched out of him completely as he let out a long moan. His fingers flexed in Steve’s hair as Steve swallowed a few times, the heat and the tightness of Steve’s mouth sending Tony crazy as his cock spasmed uncontrollably.

“Oh God,” Tony panted and he threw his head back as he regained enough control to straighten his back once more. “Oh, baby, I love you so much.”

Steve moaned at the praise and finally pulled away, although he kept his lips wrapped tightly around Tony’s cock. He pulled his head back enough to suckle at the head, his tongue dancing around the sensitive tip as he pulled precum out, eyes rolling at the sharp taste.

“Keep doing that and you’ll be at the mall in no time,” Tony laughed breathlessly. When Steve’s eyes snapped to his, lit up like stars, Tony was stuck once again by just how much he loved him. And to reward Steve for winning his heart as he had, Tony thrust his hips forward and buried his cock in Steve’s throat once more, loving the feelings as Steve gagged in surprise. His mouth was sinful, hot and tight, wet and warm, and Tony never wanted to be anywhere else. “You don’t want to go though, do you?” Tony continued filthily, his fingers interlocking behind Steve’s head as he held him exactly where he wanted him and thrust shallowly, Steve swallowing as best he could to keep from choking again; it always took him a minute or so to get used to the intrusion when he wasn’t in control of it. “You don’t want to go out with you friends when you could stay here and keep me company.”

Steve did his best to shake his head, but he couldn’t move very far with the cock in his mouth and Tony grinned. “My poor baby. Don’t pretend that you’d rather be anywhere else than here, with your Daddy’s dick buried down your throat.”

As much as they’d talked about it, Tony had never referred to himself as ‘Daddy’ before and he could have never predicted the rush that he would get from it. Add that to the way that Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned loudly as soon as the title left Tony’s mouth, and Tony knew that he had to say it again.

“Oh, sweetheart. You love it, don’t you? You knew exactly what you wanted when you asked for my help; knew that I was going to ask you to suck my dick until I came straight into your throat. You love this.” Steve sucked particularly hard at that and his hands squeezed Tony’s thighs tightly, his short nails digging into the hairy skin hard enough that Tony could feel it – and he _loved_ it.

“Imagine if your friends could see you right now, baby,” Tony said, his hands guiding Steve back down onto his cock, eyes utterly transfixed on Steve’s bright red lips stretched obscenely around his shaft. “Imagine if all of your friends were watching you squirm on your Daddy’s cock, getting hard just from the taste of the tiniest bit of cum. You want it, don’t you, my darling?”

Tony almost laughed at the sudden rush of saliva from Steve’s mouth that he felt wet the head of his dick and he pulled Steve off of him harshly. “Oh, sweetheart,” he breathed out as he tugged on the back of Steve’s head to make him look up at him. “You like that idea. I knew you were a slut for Daddy, baby. Knew it completely.”

“I am, Daddy,” Steve practically whimpered, “just for you.”

Tony slid a hand around Steve’s face to cup his jaw, pressing until Steve’s mouth dropped open. He bent at the waist until he could catch Steve’s lips with his own, though the kiss was sloppy and open instead of sweet and tender. Tony’s tongue plunged into Steve’s open mouth, licking into each crevice as he tasted himself. He moaned at the feeling as drool ran down Steve’s chin at the messy embrace. Pulling back ever so slightly, Tony spat into Steve’s mouth and grinned when Steve swallowed eagerly, chasing his lips again for another filthy kiss. Steve gave up control quickly once more and panted into Tony’s mouth as Tony angled his head to heaten the kiss.

“Do you want it, baby?” Tony whispered when he pulled back, though he stayed close enough to breathe the same air as Steve, his lips tingling hotly. “Are you ready for me again?”

Steve nodded as much as he could with his jaw held in Tony’s grasp and his eyes grew wider with anticipation, his cheeks flushed a brilliant red that Tony couldn’t help but feel proud about. “Please. Please, Daddy.”

Tony beamed and bent down to lick a long stripe up Steve’s cheek, watching his spit decorate Steve’s cheek and practically glittering in the bright light of the kitchen. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his eye before he guided Steve’s mouth back onto his dick. “Have at it,” he said lowly, “I’m close. You can almost have that ice cream.”

Steve descended on it almost immediately, his tongue flat against the bottom of his mouth to take as much of Tony down as he could. When Steve’s nose nuzzled at the base of Tony’s stomach, they both moaned loudly, Tony’s hands flexing on Steve’s shoulders as he visibly tried to stop himself from thrusting forward. Steve stayed there for a moment, relaxing his throat as he swallowed around his partner’s cock, his tongue flicking up to press lightly against the heated skin.

Tony’s hand slid up to cup the back of Steve’s head once more just as Steve pulled off of Tony’s dick, his hand coming up to stroke it lightly as he ducked his head a little. Keeping his eyes locked onto Tony’s, Steve lowered his mouth until he could suck one of Tony’s balls into his mouth. He pointed his tongue as he pulled off and teased at the sensitive skin, smiling when Tony groaned and threw his head back. Without taking his mouth away, Steve lifted his hands to Tony’s shirt where he ripped the bottom few buttons open to scratch his nails lightly through Tony’s delicious treasure trail. Tony squirmed at the ticklish touch, light moans falling from his lips as Steve coordinated his sucking, licking and scratching perfectly.

“Oh, baby, you’re killing me,” Tony panted out, though he sounded nothing but happy about it. “You’re so good at this, sweetheart. You’re never going anywhere again.” Steve’s eyes widened at that and he was about to pull back until Tony grabbed his head and held him down, pushing him over to nose at his other ball. “You can stay right here and be my personal cock-sucker, huh, baby? I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Just my dick in your mouth all the time, hot and heavy and straight down the back of your throat.”

Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head at that and Tony grinned widely. He loosened his grip just enough for Steve to pull away and when he opened his mouth, Tony thrust forward, his dick going straight to the back of Steve’s throat just as he had promised. Steve’s eyes snapped to Tony’s in slight panic as he swallowed desperately, tears shooting into his eyes as Tony didn’t let up, pushing his dick further down Steve’s throat with every thrust. Tony lifted his hand and squeezed the column of Steve’s neck lightly, loving the feeling of his dick bulging out. When Steve choked a little, it was all Tony could do not to bend down and kiss him senseless; Steve could take Tony down when he really tried and only made it sloppy when he knew that Tony wanted it, and _God_ , did Tony want it.

“That’s it, baby,” Tony crooned, his hand tightening just a little to feel a contraction pulse under his grip, precum spurting out of his dick at the sensation. “You’re doing so well.” When Steve swallowed, a small dribble of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth, Tony licked his lips. Without slowing the thrust of his hips, he lifted his hand from Steve’s neck and pushed two fingers in between Steve’s stretched lips alongside his dick.

“Wow, look at that. You stretch so far for me, sweetheart. Anything I want. And you haven’t even touched yourself yet,” Tony marvelled, his voice full of wonder and a little disbelief, “I can see the tent in your pants, but you’re such a good little _slut_ that you haven’t even bothered to think about your own little cock. You’re just concentrating on your Daddy, like a good little whore.

“You were made for this, you dirty little boy,” Tony murmured when Steve only sucked harder at the words and the intrusion. When Tony pulled back slightly, Steve’s tongue peeked out to dance around the tips of all three digits in his mouth. “Nothing in the world can make you as happy as when you’re sucking me down, as much of me surrounding you as it can, right?”

Tony’s hand tightened in Steve’s hair when he didn’t get a reply, startling a sharp cry from Steve as a few tears finally escaped and slid down his cheeks, mingling with the drool freely flowing from his widely-stretched mouth. Tony suddenly realised why he hadn’t gotten a response and used his hand to pull Steve off his cock, the member twitching at both the sudden cool air and at the gasp that Steve let out.

“Daddy,” Steve croaked out and Tony’s knees almost buckled at how utterly _wrecked_ Steve sounded, his voice broken and husky. “Please, I gotta go. I didn’t even touch myself because it’s about you. Give it to me.”

Tony was impressed with how long had lasted, actually. Steve was beautifully seductive no matter what he did, but his acting and his blow-jobs skills were unparalleled and Tony had been so close for so long that he was about to burst, but he _couldn’t_. He had Steve right where he wanted him and he wouldn’t be playing the scene if he gave in at the first sign of begging.

“Oh, baby.” Tony took his still-wet hand and wrapped it around his throbbing dick, stroking it a few times as he locked his eyes onto Steve’s. “You’re already late, why bother going at all? You know you’d rather stay here and drink me down.” Tony punctuated each of his final words with a light tap on Steve’s face with his dick, the sight fucking _obscene_ and making Tony’s cock jump in his hand. His dick was about half the length of Steve’s face, covering his features as Tony hovered about him, precum dropping onto the bridge of Steve’s nose and adding to the sloppy mess already there.

“I want it, though,” Steve begged, his hands digging into the underneath of Tony’s ass and his tongue peeking out from between his reddened lips to catch a tiny taste of his treat, “if I stay or go, Daddy, I want it.”

And that was Tony’s undoing. As soon as those words had left Steve’s mouth, Tony’s orgasm was all but punched out of him, his back bending forward as his hand stripped his cock furiously. Ropes of cum shot out of the head of his dick and straight onto Steve’s face, painting thick white stripes from chin to forehead as Steve’s moans were loud enough to rival Tony’s.

“Yes,” Steve whimpered, eyes locked onto Tony’s cock as it throbbed and twitched with the force of Tony’s orgasm, cum shooting out for a seemingly-endless minute. His eyes fell shut just in time to narrowly avoid being hit by another hot burst as his own orgasm suddenly ripped through him and he stuttered out a groan. (That was one of Tony’ favourite things about Steve’s serum, that he was so sensitive everywhere that he could orgasm with _very_ little stimulation.)

There was nothing to be heard in the kitchen other than loud panting as the two men caught their breaths after such intense orgasms, but it was Tony who spoke first, his voice amused. “You can’t go to the mall looking like that, baby, you look _filthy_.”

Steve laughed as the scene broke and fell back onto his heels, There was a small smile on his lips even as he sighed deeply and grimaced when he pulled at his darkened pants. His own cum was drying rapidly and tight jeans were without a doubt the most uncomfortable material to be stuck in.

“I knew you were gonna do that as soon as we started this,” Steve said with a slight pout, “but you were talking about it so much that I was looking forward to your cum down my throat.”

Tony grinned widely and bent slightly to swipe his fingers through some of the mess on Steve’s face and pressed them against his lips. Steve happily accepted the offering, sucking Tony’s fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them to drink every bit of cum that was sticking to them.

“Better than mall ice cream, _baby_?” Tony asked and Steve laughed loudly as he accepted Tony’s hand to pull himself up, stretching out his knees with a wince as he went willingly into Tony’s embrace.

“Much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [it's cleaner over here](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
